doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Versiones de Doom y Doom II
Varias versiones de Doom y Doom II fueron liberadas por id Software desde el año 1993 hasta 1995, para hacer frente a los errores y a los aportes de los mismos jugadores y aficionados. Además, algunas versiones de pre-lanzamiento fueron preservadas por los testers, que finalmente hicieron su camino a los archivos públicos. A continuación resumimos las principales diferencias de cada versión conocida de los juegos, ya que se han realizado cambios. Se indican las diferencias de recusos ejecutable e IWAD, así como lo que se modificaron los niveles, si los hubiere. Para más detalles sobre lo que fue cambiado en cada nivel, consulte el artículo sobre ese nivel. Versiones Alpha Antes del lanzamiento del juego final, fueron liberadas tres versiones alfa de Doom y una versión beta. Es posible que haya habido una versión 0.1 que por el momento está perdida. v0.2 * Compilado 4 de febrero 1993 * Un nivel plano con paredes con textura asignada no ortogonales y monstruos inactivos * Interfaz de estado no interactivo como un interior de casco * Comandos para modificar algunas propiedades de nivel v0.3 *Compilado 28 de de febrero de 1993 *Varios mapas en sus formas más antiguas conocidas. *Un automapa en pantalla completamente funcional. *Aunque aparentemente nunca fue liberada a los probadores alfa, esta versión fue enviada a varios profesionales de la industria para comentarios y revisión. Una copia fue encontrada a finales de 2014 y publicada en /idgames archive en 2015. v0.4 *thumb|Pantalla de salida en Doom v0.4Compilado 2 de abril 1993 * Varios niveles reconocibles en una etapa temprana del diseño. Muchas estructuras de nivel del juego final ya son reconocibles, pero tienen significativamente diferentes texturas y / o diferencias en el diseño. * Ascensores no funcionales * El arma del jugador puede ser disparada v0.5 * Compilado 22 de mayo 1993 * Más niveles están presentes, incluyendo una versión de MAP10: Refueling Base * Las plataformas se mueven y las puertas se pueden abrir * El jugador se ve perjudicado por los suelos dañinos y puede morir * Varios objetos están presentes y pueden ser recogidos * Los paquetes de salud sanarán al jugador, pero usa gráficos de Wolfenstein 3D * Los clips de balas aumentan la munición * También están presentes las Llaves y los bonus (puntos de scoring) * Los monstruos inactivos desaparecen cuando se les dispara * El jugador tiene una bayoneta de fusil para ataque cuerpo a cuerpo Versión de prensa beta thumb|Diferencias en la versión beta : Articulo principal: Versión de prensa beta * Compilado 4 de octubre 1993 * Funcionalmente es bastante cercana a la versión comercial * Incluye tres niveles * El Fusil de plasma dispara rojo, así como disparos verdes * El BFG9000 lanza muchos disparos de plasma en un amplio campo en frente del jugador. Versiones de lanzamiento v1.0 * Fecha de lanzamiento 10 de diciembre 1993 * Versión pública inicial * Internamente numerada como v0.99 * Versión no registrada todavía * Es posible jugar el IWAD registrado 1.1 con esta versión, se debe cambiar el nombre de este WAD a "doom1.wad". También se menciona en la pantalla de inicio que ésta es la "versión comercial", en lugar de la registrada v1.1 * Fecha de lanzamiento 16 de diciembre 1993. * La primera versión registrada de Doom * Primera aparición de la corrección de gamma, que puede ser encendido o apagado * Una versión más estable del extensor de DOS (DOS/4GW) * Soporte para Sound Blaster 1.0 * Cambios en los textos: :*En la pantalla de texto de Knee-Deep in the Dead "comprar" se cambió a "jugar" en la última frase :*Se añadió el texto "This version is NOT SHAREWARE, do not distribute!", que se muestra en la versión registrada :*Muchos más, incluyendo la capitalización, correcciones ortográficas y mensajes de error adicionales * Se añadió el Modo multijugador de serie * Se añadieron los parámetros de la línea de comandos -send y se añadieron -receive v1.2 * Fecha de lanzamiento 17 de febrero 1994 * Reescrito el código de sonido * Soporte de modem/null-modem. Esta versión vio el código de red separado en drivers externos, que proporcionan un sistema de red modular * Soporte para PAS-16 stereo * Primera aparición del nivel de dificultad "Nightmare!" * Mouse y joystick se pueden utilizar en los menús * El modo de corrección de gamma se amplió para incluir cinco ajustes (0-4) * Mejora en la calibración del joystick * Macros de texto multijugador * Las opciones de red "-LEFT" y "-RIGHT" ya no funcionan * Cambios en los textos: :*Se añade "CENTER the joystick and press button 1:", también se hicieron cambios a otros mensajes de joystick. :*''"I_StartupSound: forking sound daemon."'' de 1.1 fue cambiado a "I_StartupSound: Hope you hear a pop." :*Se eliminaron "OpenSocket: ..", "ListenForPacket .." y algunos otros * La barra de estado se ha modificado y ahora utiliza una única imagen STBAR como telón de fondo. * Se añade D_INTROA al IWAD, utilizado en lugar de D_INTRO para la reproducción de OPL Corrección de errores: * Arreglo para el bug paquete de difusión que causó disminuciones en el rendimiento en muchas redes * Se ejecuta bajo MS Windows * Implementación del error Z_Malloc * IRQ 2 funciona * Funcionan las ranuras SaveGame 5 y 6 * Interruptores y plataformas trabajan cuando se recarga desde una partida guardada * El juego online ya no se bloquea cuando se utiliza una tarjeta de sonido v1.25 Un versión v1.25 de Doom shareware fue preparada por id Software para la distribución por Sybex con el libro licenciado The Official Doom Survivor's Strategies & Secrets del autor Jonathan Mendoza, que incluye dos disquetes de 3.5" de alta densidad. No existe actualmente una lista completa de las diferencias, si las hay, que figuran en esta compilación. v1.3 Hay dos variantes conocidas de esta versión: primer nivel y segundo nivel betas. Id Software declaró que estas liberaciones fueron autorizadas, posiblemente porque estos ejecutables tenían apoyo parcial para Doom II, que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Primer nivel Segundo nivel * Mejoras al código de MIDI y módem * Información adicional para consola PAS * Se puede cargar doomr.wad (modo comercial, lo que se convertiría en DOOM2.WAD) * Cambios textuales: **Se añadió "malloc() in I_InitNetwork() failed" **Se eliminó "program loaded at: 0x%p" **Se añadió "Game mode indeterminate" y se eliminó "Adding external file %s." **Se añadió "registered version." **En el modo comercial se añadió "Do not distribute!" * El parámetro -wart fue cambiado para dar soporte a la carga de archivos MAP**, también ubicados en m:/cdata/ (incluyendo archivos E*M*) * Se añadieron los parámetros de línea de comando -regdev y -comdev (1) :* -regdev carga estos archivos: C:/localid/doom.wad, M:/data/texture1.lmp, M:/data/texture2.lmp, M:/data/pnames.lmp y C:/localid/default.cfg :* -comdev carga estos archivos: C:/localid/doomr.wad, M:/cdata/texture1.lmp y M:/cdata/pnames.lmp :(1) Se entiende que estos parámetros se utilizaron para ayudar en el desarrollo de Doom y Doom II en un ejecutable único, "regdev" habría significado "modo registrado desarrollo" y la "com" en "CpD" habría significado "comercial" v1.4 * Publicado el 28 de junio 1994. * Soporte para módems 14.4 y 28.8K. * Mejora de soporte para modem/null-modem. * Versión mejorada de la configuración: :*Lista de números de teléfono. :*Base de datos de secuencias de control del módem. :*Adición de una tecla de salto de nivel (F1). :*Permite seleccionar hasta 8 canales de sonido. * Se agrega Deathmatch 2.0 (modo altdeath). * Primera inclusión de Doom FAQ. * Se pueden grabar Demos multijugador. * Las demos grabadas ya no terminan cuando el jugador muere o al final de un nivel. Se debe presionar la tecla 'Q' para poner fin a una demo. * Se agrega el argumento de la línea de comandos -maxdemo. * Se agrega el modo multijugador "espía" (tecla F12). * Ya no se pueden utilizar archivos PWAD con la versión shareware. * Los mapas pueden ser recargados mediante el código de trucos IDCLEV cuando se hace la edición del mapa en una LAN, a través del parámetro de línea de comandos -wart *Soporte para Archivo de respuesta * Soporte para SB AWE32 * Fue removido el huevo de Pascua de la esvástica en E1M4: Command Control * No más tono de sonido aleatorio (esto no fue un cambio intencional, sino un error introducido en DMX) Corrección de errores: *Los proyectiles ya no desencadenan linedefs *Más de dos personas pueden jugar a través de una red sin problemas *Problema de sonido arreglado *Arreglo para un error con el mouse PS / 2. *Corrección de errores en partida guardada, donde el jugador guarda un juego debajo de una puerta, lo restaura y pulsa la tecla de "usar". *Se puede seleccionar el nivel de dificultad cuando se inicia un juego modem/null-modem. *Se puede introducir '+' y '-' en el modo de chat multijugador. *Correcciones de errores de mapa. v1.5 * Fecha de lanzamiento 8 de julio 1994 * Se reescibre el soporte de modem/null-modem (SERSETUP) * Mejora del archivo de asignación de instrumento GUS (DMXGUS) * Aumenta el tamaño de búfer de partidas guardadas * Se añade soporte para MIDI, además de MUS * Multiplicación de radio Mobj en P_CheckMeleeRange * Se reemplaza hitscan de corto alcance por combate cuerpo a cuerpo en A_SargAttack. Esto hizo imposible las luchas internas de monstruos Corrección de errores: * En la pantalla de ayuda se menciona la función de corrección de gamma * Bug con el archivo de respuesta * Bug cuando se utiliza una velocidad de transmisión superior a 38.400 bps en juegos null-modem/modem * Corregido un fallo en Deathmatch donde reaparecen elementos, pero no podían ser recogidos v1.6 thumb|300px La versión registrada 1.6 parece ser solamente un parche no oficial, creado por Eric Yick Leung y distribuído a través de diversos grupos de noticias. El archivo IWAD ha cambiado desde la versión 1.2 y no se informan modificaciones del ejecutable del juego. * Publicado el 3 de agosto de 1994 * Se ha cambiado ENDOOM, con un texto añadido por Eric donde se llama a sí mismo como "DOOM-DIOS" y a John Romero como un "Pollo"; una referencia de lo anterior también aparece en un subproceso de grupo de noticias *Todas los demos son diferentes, pero son recreaciones de demostraciones anteriores. DEMO1 es casi la misma, DEMO2 es una demostración cooperativa, posiblemente de Leung y Romero jugando y DEMO3 es otra recreación, que se desincroniza hacia el final v1.666 Versión Doom II * Compilada 30 de de agosto de 1994 * Lanzamiento 30 de de septiembre de 1994 * Adición de la opción de línea de comandos -timer * Se actualiza Doom FAQ a la versión 5.8 * Las Almas perdidas ya no cuentan como monstruos (para dar cabida al Dolor elemental de Doom II) Versión Doom * Lanzamiento 1 de septiembre de 1994 * Se arregla un problema de reproducción de música OPL v1.7 * Lanzamiento 11 de octubre de 1994 * Varios cambios IWAD * No se incluyó en esta versión DeathManager! * El archivo README.EXE se vuelve a añadir * Sin archivo README.TXT * Se arregla un problema de congelación en reproducción de música OPL v1.7a * Lanzamiento 8 de noviembre 1994 * Varios errores de diseño de niveles (Efecto sala de espejos - HOM, ver a través de paredes, etc.) * Cambios en el código de sonido * Reaparición de DeathManager! versión 1.1 * El lump ENDOOM presenta un cambio de número de teléfono v1.8 * Lanzamiento 23 de enero 1995 * Actualización de Doom FAQ a la versión 1.666 v1.9 Lanzado por primera vez el 1º de febrero de 1995, existen tres variantes conocidas de esta versión: * El ejecutable original DOOM 1.9 que se utilizó para el Doom shareware, Doom registrado y Doom II. Fue nombrado doom.exe en shareware y registrado, y doom2.exe para Doom II. * El ejecutable The Ultimate Doom, que interpreta de manera diferente el Tag 666 (producido al matar ciertos monstruos) y corrige un error en el comportamiento de las Almas perdidas cuando chocan contra el suelo. * El ejecutable Final DOOM mantiene los cambios realizados en Ultimate Doom, con el agregado de que la altitud de objetos teletransportados ya no están fijadas al suelo. Mientras que la ejecución automática (autorun) se puede activar en las otras dos versiones estableciendo joyb_speed al valor 29, para Final Doom se debe utilizar 31 en su lugar. Otros Lanzamiento fuente * La versión interna del motor es v1.10. * Este fue solo un lanzamiento de código fuente. No se incluyeron binarios. El código fuente era para la versión de Linux, no para la versión de DOS. * Se solucionó el error de los cielos que no cambiaban * La función FixedDiv utiliza internamente la división de punto flotante, lo que lleva a desincronizaciones ocasionales. Doom Classic Doom Classic es una versión del motor de Doom integrado en id Tech 4 , creado originalmente por Vicarious Visions para los puertos Xbox de Doom y Doom II, y luego llevado por Nerve Software para los puertos Xbox 360 Live Arcade. Fue portado de nuevo a la PC para Doom 3: BFG Edition. * La versión interna es v1.11. * Código portado al lenguaje C ++. * Los niveles de Thy Flesh Consumed han ganado un par de veces. * El límite de Visplane fue elevado a 384. * El límite de Drawsegs se elevó a 1280. * Soporte incorporado para No Rest for the Living y Master Levels . * El renderizador todavía funciona en 320x200, pero esta salida se escala a 960x600. * La amplitud de balanceo de la vista máxima se redujo en un 25%. Enlaces externos * Las primeras versiones Alpha. En este vídeo, se puede ver las versiones alfa de DOOM, provistos por el diseñador jefe John Romero como interés histórico. Estas versiones alfa no tienen ningún sonido en absoluto. * Veriones beta de Doom 2 * Descarga de las distintas versiones históricas de doom.exe desde la 0.2 hasta la 1.9 en:Versions of Doom and Doom II Categoría:Informacion basica Categoría:Doom I Categoría:Doom II